


peppermint kisses

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: You had expected to spend the holidays alone, but the mysterious gifts that somehow showed up while you were at work were not the only surprises that winter had in store. When your boyfriend Jiho shows up in the feathery light of December, you are ecstatic to make your Christmas together a memorable one.





	peppermint kisses

You had been getting them every day for the past week; little gifts, ones that would be unnoticeable to passers-by, but were glaringly obvious to you. The first day it had been a necklace you had wanted, and the second, a pair of gloves your freezing hands so desperately needed. You looked for a not each time, and each time you found nothing. You knew who you wanted it to be, but your boyfriend was out of the country and would, to the best of your knowledge, not be back until after the holidays had come and gone, so you compiled a list of all of the people it could be, none of the possibilities supported by the final gift you found on Friday afternoon.

You came home later than usual, your purse clutched to your chest in the blistering winds of early evening. Your hand shook as you brought your keys to the door, but before you had even managed to turn it, you stopped short at the sight of a tiny note taped to the doorframe.

Your name was written on its front in microscopic handwriting; its size, however, did not disguise its author in the slightest. Jiho always had distinctive penmanship, but you seldom noticed it until you were carefully unfolding the delicate paper in your palm.

_I know I said we wouldn’t be together until the new year, but I hope you can forgive this little lie so that you can be happy with this surprise!_  
_I love you.  
_ _Jiho_

 

Your heart was beating in your throat as you looked around, watching as Jiho came up your walkway from his car, brushing snow from his head before stepping into your porch.

“Gosh, you’re never home this late! If I had known—”

You shut him right up with a little squeal followed by throwing your arms around his neck and crashing your body almost violently against his. He held you and erupted in laughter, his smile rivaling the snow’s brightness as it shone around you.

“It’s good to see you, too,” he said as you pulled back from him. You took his face in your hands, pressing your fingers into the softest parts of his cheeks.

“How did you do this?” You asked, flicking between his eyes. He just shook his head and brought his lips down to envelop yours in a short kiss.

“I promise I’ll explain everything, but for goodness sake please just save your loving boyfriend from freezing to death and open the door.” 

* * *

“Oh gosh, can’t you go one day at home without making a mess, Jiho?” You laughed and wiped hot chocolate from his neck, “I’ll have to wash this,” you said, tugging the hem of his shirt.

Jiho groaned and pulled it off, handing it to you, “I’m sorry.”

You just kept smiling as you took it from him, taking the opportunity to set your hand on his unclothed chest and place a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t worry, I have just the thing for you.”

You left the room, tossed his dirtied shirt in the laundry basket, and pulled something for him out of the bottom drawer of your dresser. You shook it out as you returned to where he stood, pouting and whining in your living room of how “damned cold” he was.

“Okay, okay! Here,” you offered the sweater to him with a smug little grin on your face, “This should keep you plenty warm.”

He held it by the shoulders and threw his head back in a groaning laugh, “You can’t be serious.”

“What? You don’t like the beautiful and…” you gestured to the gaudy holiday design on the front, “delicate taste of my mother’s gift to me?”

Jiho clutched his chest and pulled the sweater over his fist, “Oh, why do you do these things to me?”

You shook your head as he slipped it on. He tousled his hair a little and looked down at you with a cheesy grin.

“Well? Do I look festive yet?”

“Completely,” you stepped into his arms and pressed your cheek to his shoulder. “This is the best gift you could have given me.”

“More laundry to do?”

“Don’t be stupid,” you let out a single laugh, swatting his chest, “I mean you…being here somehow.” 

* * *

After so long of being apart, it becomes easier to appreciate the stupid in-between moments that most people glaze over throughout their lives. You had found yourself noticing dozens of them; Jiho dragging his long fingers through the snow, his voice humming quietly from down the hall in the morning, the sound of sheets rustling as he climbed into bed beside you.

They fill you up with warmth, each moment more than the one previous. The days you spent decorating the house and window shopping together, no matter how small the activities may have been, made you happier than you had been in a long time. They reminded you what you were always waiting for when he was away, and the sound of holiday music playing in the street outside the shopping center as he kissed the top of your head filled you with unbearable happiness that dripped from your eyes in a few warm, solitary tears.

“Wha..?” Jiho turned you around in his arms, “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, fuck, this is embarrassing and you’ll never ever let me live it down if I tell you,” you laughed tearfully, “I just…love you so much and I’m so fucking happy…and lame.” You laughed again, wiping the wetness from your cheeks on the sleeves of your coat. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Jiho smiled softly and kissed your forehead, “Don’t apologize.” He pulled you close and gave you a squeeze before moving so that the two of you could continue walking along the windows.

And that warmth stayed, even when you two were freezing your butts off in the snow as you tossed it playfully at one another and when you shuffled about your kitchen wrapped in blankets and thick socks. That warmth would stay with you even after the holidays had come and gone; it was what made you never stop waiting for Jiho, but, more than anything, it was what made Jiho always come back home to you.


End file.
